Humans are acutely attuned to changes in their surrounding temperature and often seek means to make themselves more thermally comfortable. This modification may be accomplished by modifying the temperature of the surrounding atmosphere, like HVAC systems, or by applying a thermal regulation device, such as an icepack, to the user themselves. The use of personal thermoregulation devices allows a user to hopefully achieve a desired level of thermal comfort without interfering with those around them. Additionally, it may be more economical and desirable to allow a user to adjust their own thermal comfort, as each person's thermal tolerance varies.
Currently, many of the device used in personal active thermoregulation, such as “cool vests” and “cool gloves” are bulky and cumbersome. Often they impede the movement and abilities of the user while the devices are in-use. Additionally, these device contain moving parts such as pumps, combined with the typically intricate design of these devices, the manufacturing process is necessarily complex. The intricacy of the manufacturing process and the multi-component nature of these devices increase their cost.
Another method used for personal passive thermoregulation are gel-packs and other devices which can be pre-chilled and then placed against a user's skin to lower their body temperature. There is a compromise with these devices, as they are used they eventually thermally equalize with the user's or environmental temperature. As the temperature differential between the user and device lessens, the efficacy declines.
There is a need for a more compact personal thermoregulation device having simplified and scalable manufacturing.